The present invention relates to a method of determining a position of a touch on a capacitive sensor field having a grid of a plurality of discrete electrodes.
In two-dimensional touchpads the accuracy of recognition is, as a rule, improved in that the electrode grid is designed to be very tight. In particular, the distance between the electrodes is selected to be distinctly smaller than an average touch diameter of a fingertip. This, however, results in a large number of electrodes, which involves a high complexity in signal evaluation.